All I Want For Christmas
by chizry
Summary: In response to a challenge. It's Christmas Eve and the lab is nearly empty. What is one to do when it's snowing?


**Title: **All I Want For Christmas  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned them, I wouldn't be writing this, would I?  
**A/N: **A fluffy, sweet one-shot. In response to a challenge where I must include Greg, Sara, Cath, Grissom, Hodges, and:  
1. freak snowstorm hits Vegas and gets worse as the night progresses  
2. to pass the time, they pull out the box of Christmas decorations  
kept on the back wall  
3. sexy holiday songs on the radio (Baby It's Cold Outside, Santa  
Baby, etc)  
4. more than one perspective (not necessarily same events)  
5. they get tipsy on eggnog in the community fridge

---------------------------------------------------

"Jingle, jingle, jingle, jingle, jingle…."

Backing up a few steps, Sara Sidle blinked her eyes in surprise and her mouth curved upwards in amusement. Dancing on the table was one messy-haired Greg singing on the top of his lungs. If she wasn't mistaken (and she didn't win Trivia Pursuit: Holiday Edition for nothing), it was the lyrics of The Echelons "A Christmas Long Ago". The brunette was surprised-it wasn't exactly the heavy metal that Greg listened to.

"I remember a Christmas long ago," he was wailing, holding an imaginary mike to his lips. "Christmas Eve taking sleigh rides in the snow…"

Sara snorted, attracting her friend's attention. "What snow?" She gestured towards the window, where it was a clear day (or night, rather) outside.

He shrugged, continuing his recital as the radio played the song.

At the final notes of the song, Greg had jumped down and pulled off his Santa hat in a flourishing bow. Revealing temporarily-dyed red and green hair, he looked something to the effect of a Christmas tree with red tinsel. Laughing, the brunette clapped enthusiastically for his performance.

Leave it to Sanders to make Christmas even more fun.

---------------------------------------------------

"And watch out Vegas, a blizzard is heading our way. Residents are advised to-"

Catherine Willows turned off the TV and faced her long-time friend. A concerned look on her face, she sighed. "Of all times for it to snow, Gil."

_Oh the weather outside is frightful  
__But the first is so delightful  
__Since we've no place to go  
__Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

Nodding his head, Grissom was studying one of his bug companions. "Cold air isn't good for these guys," he was muttering, rotating the specimen jar slowly.

The strawberry-blonde rolled her eyes and made a sweeping gesture. "Not good for the lab, Griss. This place isn't equipped for this weather." She shot him a pointed look, hoping that he would get the hint.

He didn't. "The lab will be fine, Cath," he was mumbling, feeding one of his prized roaches a piece of what looked like a canine treat.

_Man, it doesn't show signs of stopping  
__And I've brought some corn for popping  
__The lights are turned way down low  
__Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

"Are you trying to be intentionally dense?"

"Huh?" Grissom was still absorbed in his multi-legged friends.

"Never mind." For being one of the smartest men she knew, the nightshift supervisor couldn't take a hint if it tangoed buck naked with fireworks on his office desk. Crossing her arms across her chest, she stared out at the graying sky outside.

---------------------------------------------------

God damn these elevators, David Hodges cursed mentally as the metal box was immersed in blackness.

It took a few seconds for the safety lights to come on, but it was all it took for Hodges to begin to panic a little.

"Uh….hello? Anyone?" He rapped harshly on the doors, the noise pounding in his ears. Resisting the urge to start yelling, the trace lab tech decided on a different path of action.

Seeking a hold between the cracks of the entrance, he pulled roughly with all his strength. Unfortunately, it only moved the doors apart a fraction of an inch. Squinting a bit, Hodges saw the second floor meeting halfway with the opening.

"Great. In between floors," he muttered. Rubbing his hands together, and got ready for some more exercise.

---------------------------------------------------

"YES!" Greg nearly screamed out in his joy as he saw the first white flakes fall down from the sky. Turning around from the window, he saw Sara's look of disbelief. "Not lying Sara, it's SNOWING!"

She had scoffed at him and resumed reading her article. Eartha Kitt's voice was flowing from the radio, crooning the words of "Santa Baby" with the melody floating in the background.

_Think of all the fun I've missed  
__Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed  
__Next year I could be just as good  
__If you'll check off my Christmas list_

Whipping it straight out of her hands, Greg tossed it to the side. A glare was shot in his direction as Sara clasped a tissue onto her newly-formed paper-cut.

"Ouch, Greg, watch it!" She had snapped half-heartedly, not really wanting to ruin his happy mood.

As luck may have it, the lights began to flicker until they abruptly shut off. Save the emergency hallway lights, Greg could see that the lab was in darkness.

Surprising how silent places could be when shrouded in darkness.

Fumbling for the battery-powered lantern, Sara had finally found it underneath the cabinet with Grissom's bag of premium dog food. He, however, didn't want to waste his time on such trivial items.

"Where's the bag of ornaments?" Shuffling through some of the boxes piled in the corner, his forehead wrinkled in confusion as he pulled out a toy boat. He tossed it to the side and kept on shifting through the heap.

_Santa baby, I want a yacht  
__And really that's not a lot  
__Been an angel all year  
__Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight_

"Aha!" Greg lugged a box labeled 'Holiday Decorations' out from under some blankets.

Sara had furrowed her brow, glimpsing into the mess of colorful string lights and bundles of tinsel. "What are you going to do with all this?"

_Come and trim my Christmas tree  
__With some decorations bought at Tiffany's  
__I really do believe in you  
__Let's see if you believe in me_

Looking at her in disbelief, he pulled out a fur-trimmed stocking and handed it over. "Hang it all up of course," Greg said, as if she had grown reindeer antlers from the top of her head.

Giggling, Sara had taken it and tacked it up on the bookshelf next to the TV. Untangling all the ornament hooks and plugging in the lights, they decked the halls with more than just boughs of holly.

---------------------------------------------------

An hour or two before midnight, the storm was raging at its peak, snow already beginning to harden and form slick paths across the roads. Too dangerous to drive, he had somehow persuaded his longtime friend from going home. Luckily, Lindsey was spending Christmas at her aunt's, so Catherine had no need to rush home.

_I really can't stay  
__(but baby it's cold outside)  
I__'ve got to go away  
__(but baby it's cold outside)  
__This evening has been  
__(been hoping that you'd drop in)  
__So very nice  
__(I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)_

Nevertheless, the strawberry blonde was furious that she couldn't sit in a comfy armchair and warm her feet by the fireplace. But she had agreed with him, saying that she'd rather be stuck in this "fucking hell-hole", as she lightly put it than in a fender bender on the Strip.

"Think of it this way, Cath. You're guaranteed heat here in the lab," Grissom comforted in his awkward way. He gave her a mug of hot chocolate as they sat cozily in his office, side by side.

_So really I'd better scurry  
__(beautiful, please don't hurry)  
__But maybe just a half a drink more  
__(put some records on while I pour)  
__The neighbors might faint  
__(baby, it's bad out there)  
__Say what's in this drink  
__(no cabs to be had out there)_

Rolling her eyes at him, she hadn't commented but instead gave him a friendly smile.

For a while, they sat like that, listening to the deep bass of Dean Martin's voice coming from his mini-stereo. In the background, the pair could hear the strains of somebody singing off-key the Carpenters' "Merry Christmas, Darling." Grissom chuckled, realizing it was Sara, no doubt a little drunk.

Oh well. It was Christmas, and Ecklie could be Ebenezer Scrooge, not him.

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow  
__(think of my lifelong sorrow)  
__At least there will be plenty implied  
__(if you got pneumonia and died)  
__I really can't stay  
__(get over that old out)_

"To Christmas," Catherine had toasted, raising her drink to the occasion. She had leaned over and given him a quick peck on the cheek, which he noticed lingered a little longer than necessary.

"To Christmas."

---------------------------------------------------

It took a while, but when they were finished the Christmas tree was worthy to be shown in New York's Time Square, she thought proudly as he was putting the finishing touches on it.

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
A__t the Christmas party hop  
__Mistletoe hung where you can see  
__Every couple tries to stop_

The creamy off-white liquid spilled across the table in one smooth motion as Greg knocked it over with his elbow. Climbing down from the swivel chair, he nodded in approval at the hanging Santa elves and nearly fell into the rum-flavored drink.

"Oh, crap, there goes the eggnog. Napkins, will you, Sara?" He inquired tipsily.

She grinned and handed him a sponge, almost tipping her own glass in the process. "We're drunk, aren't we?" It was more of a statement than a question.

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
__Let the Christmas spirit ring  
__Later we'll have some pumpkin pie  
__And we'll do some caroling_

Greg shrugged, then suddenly swept her up in his arms and began dancing to the music.

"Didn't know you liked Brenda Lee," Sara teased, referring to the song. "She's kinda oldies compared to Marilyn Manson."

_You will get a sentimental feelin'  
__When you hear  
__Voices singin' lets be jolly  
__Deck the halls with boughs of holly_

Smirking boyishly, Greg continued to waltz and swing her around the break room, never missing a step. "Don't diss the oldies, Sara. It's good stuff," he chided, words slurring a bit. "All Christmas songs are good, even the classical ones."

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
H__ave a happy holiday  
__Everyone's dancin' merrily  
__In the new old fashioned way_

Laughing, she nodded, and let herself fade into the music, unaware that they had a growing audience on the other side of the glass.

---------------------------------------------------

Hodges frowned as he realized he was standing under mistletoe-with Judy the receptionist, no less. Truth be told, she didn't look very pleased either with it. But, here was Catherine and Grissom giving them looks, the motherly CSI egging them on to get it the hell over with.

So he leaned in, and gave the furiously blushing blonde a kiss on the cheek. She twitched her nose in displeasure, but returned it.

Noticing Catherine exchange a glance with Grissom, Hodges turned as red as Rudolph's nose in embarrassment and stalked off.

Christmas was overrated anyway.

---------------------------------------------------

"Ta-da!" Greg rang out cheerfully as he placed the last of the presents underneath the Christmas tree. He always liked the Secret Santa part of Christmas; there was something exciting and childishly fun about getting unknown gifts.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
__There is just one thing I need  
__I don't care about the presents  
__Underneath the Christmas tree_

He and Sara were leaning heavily on each other, no doubt because of the large amounts of rum eggnog they had been drinking. They'd have to thank Nick later for his unintended gift.

_I don't need to hang my stocking  
__There upon the fireplace  
__Santa Claus won't make me happy  
__With a toy on Christmas day_

Still dancing, the couple had slowed down, no longer whirling about, but instead comfortably held in the other's arms. By chance, Sara glanced up and saw a sprig of mistletoe hanging right above them.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
__I won't even wish for snow  
__And I, I just wanna keep on waiting  
__Underneath the mistletoe_

The brunette nudged Greg, and he looked up at the blot of green. Turning her cheek, she expected a light kiss on the side of her face. Instead, he gently placed a hand at the back of her neck and pulled her lips to his.

_I just want you for my own  
__More than you could ever know  
__Make my wish come true  
__Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

Grissom, Catherine, and Hodges were gaping in through the locked glass door, but the couple ignored them completely and kept on.

Moving that way for a while, they swayed in time to each other, grasping each other tight. A few minutes passed in silence until bells began to ring from the radio, signaling midnight and Christmas. Once the chimes died down, Greg finally pulled away from her face and grinned his quirky smile.

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
